To increase the play and entertainment value of toy dolls or the like, practitioners in the art have provided a great variety of additional play features for dolls beyond that found in their physical resemblance to human infants. In recent years, a variety of battery powered activities have been utilized in dolls and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,421 issued to Ostrander sets forth POWER OPERATED DOLLS in which a DC motor within the doll body is operated in response to battery powered and electrical contacts supported within a simulated baby bottle. The motor is activated by insertion of the bottle into the doll's mouth to complete the circuit for the DC motor and produce movement of the doll's limbs in response to the bottle presence.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,795 issued to Ryan et al. sets forth a MECHANISM FOR SIMULATING INGESTION IN A FIGURE TOY in which electrical means are provided by which the facial muscles and eyes of the doll are moved in response to the insertion of a bottle nipple to simulate ingestion of the bottle's contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,482 issued to Ryan et al. sets forth a FACIAL ANIMATING MEANS FOR A TOY FIGURE in which motor operated articulating means within the doll are operated in response to the insertion of a simulated bottle into the doll mouth. The articulation of facial cheeks and eyes are coordinated to provide the desired animation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,853 issued to Adler sets forth a DOLL HEAD MOVABLE AS A RESULT OF MOVEMENT OF ANOTHER DOLL BODY PART in which a doll is provided with a mechanical linkage mechanism supported within the doll torso and coupled between the doll head and arms to provide head motion in response to arm motion in the doll.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,899 issued to Bonanno et al. sets forth a DOLL HAVING ELECTRICAL ACTION PRODUCING MECHANISM RESPONSIVE to ACTUATOR ON SEPARATE ARTICLES in which the doll limbs are articulated in response to internal motor driven articulation means. A switch mechanism within the doll mouth is operative to the insertion of a simulated bottle to trigger the motion of the doll limbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,125 issued to Goldfarb et al. sets forth a PUSH BUTTON DOLL in which a doll body supports separate movable limbs and head. A spring loaded button is accessible from the front of the doll and means such as strings connect each of the limbs and head to the button. When the button is activated, the limbs are moved in response to the energy stored within the spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,992 issued to Klamer sets forth a DOLL HAVING LIMBS WITH HEMISPHERICAL PORTIONS PIVOTALLY JOINED TO ITS BODY in which a toy figure includes a body supporting movable head and arms. The arms are connected to a common shaft extending through the body and the head includes a lower extension which extends into the hollow body and contacts a portion of the arm shaft causing the arms to move when the head is turned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,199 issued to DeMasi sets forth a DOLL SIMULATING NATURAL SUCKING MOTION AND CONTROL DEVICE FOR SAME in which a doll formed of an elastically deformable material includes a hollow head and chest. A motor supported within the body reciprocates a linkage for reciprocal deformation of the mouth and adjacent face portions of the doll face to simulate sucking motion when a contact bearing simulated bottle is inserted into the doll's mouth. Additional sound means are provided which produce corresponding nursing sounds during facial motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,071 issued to Strongin et al. sets forth a SUCKING DOLL WITH CHEEKFLEXING MEANS OPERATED BY TURNING BOTTLE in which a doll adapted for simulated drinking activities includes an internal linkage mechanism coupled to the doll's movable eyes and cheek portions. A rotatable shaft is coupled to the articulation system and couples to an inserted simulated bottle. Thereafter, rotation of the simulated bottle causes a corresponding rotation of the coupling shaft and the articulation of the doll's eyes and cheek portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,460 issued to Thorn et al. sets forth a DOLL SIMULATING SUCKING ACTION in which a doll includes an operating mechanism actuated by a simulated baby bottle inserted into the doll's mouth. The mechanism is operative in response to rotation of the inserted bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,714 issued to Albert et al. sets forth a DOLL INCLUDING MECHANISM FOR SUCKING ACTION AND SOUNDS in which a doll includes a body and movable head having a mouth opening formed therein. A drive mechanism is contained within the doll's body for oscillating the head in a forward to back direction in response to the insertion of a simulated bottle. Associated sound producing means are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,379 issued to Rasmussen et al. sets forth A BOTTLE DRIVEN ARTICULATED DOLL in which a toy doll includes arms and legs mounted for pivotal movement to a torso. Linkage means are provided which produce motion of the arms and legs in response to the rotation of an inserted simulated bottle in the doll'mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,363 issued to Refabert sets forth DOLLS OR SIMILAR TOYS in which a doll is equipped with a voice unit and electrical battery power therefor. The voice unit is configured to emit sounds simulating crying. A heat detector in the doll cheek detects proximity of the child's cheek and produces a corresponding sound emission.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,928 issued to Stafford sets forth a DECORATIVE ARTICLE CONTAINING FOWL in which a decorative simulated fowl includes an internal compartment for receiving articles. The internal compartment is provided with a covering formed by the fowl's wings and articulation means are provided whereby the wings move between opened and closed position in response to rotation of the fowl's head.
While the foregoing described toy dolls provide varied play action and increased amusement beyond that found in simple unfeatured dolls, there remains a neverending need in the art for toy dolls having additional different play features to maintain the highest amusement and entertainment value of dolls.